Inflamed
by Chad Rick Lesens
Summary: The Kingdom of Arendelle hosts the First Annual Summit, in which officials and noblemen come to represent their kingdoms and dominions in peaceful conference. Since tales of Arendelle and Queen Elsa have traveled far and wide, many who come are with fear and uncertainty, but others come with curiosity and ambition, one of which is the charming, but enigmatic Duke of Mont'Inferno.
1. A Hymn for Peace

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights or property of any characters or plot references. All rights belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

**E:=Elsa, ****A:=Anna, K:=Kristoff, O:=Olaf, D:=Duke, Ch:=Chorus, E/A:=Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, E/O:=Elsa, Olaf, A/K: Anna, Kristoff.**

One

A Hymn for Peace

The servants unlatch the bolts, causing the windows to open up and invite the bright sun and the warm air into the palace. Others bring ladders and colorful tapestries to hang up in the vacant and bare halls. In the ballroom the banners of various nations and kingdoms are draped over the dance floor, hanging directly from the ceiling. The royal cooks also make preparations for the opening banquet of the many festivities that will follow. The palace guards and the royal militia meet to discuss arrangements and positions of where troops be stationed, so as to maintain the most efficient form of security and stability. And as soon as the clock strikes nine this beautiful and vernal, Saturday morning, the butlers and ladies-in-waiting arrive to the chambers of the royal family, as well as the various guests that have already arrived.

One of them in particular stands near the door to the bedroom of their royal highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Arendelle. She taps the door firmly, but gently, four times, and repeats this motion thrice. Afterwards, she announces in a moderately raised tone, "Your Majesties?"

Inside the room, underneath the covers of the bed emanates a tiresome groan from a young woman who resists any and all impulses to rise. She turns around in the sheets and holds the pillow over her head to cushion the sound from outside. However, the knocking continues, closely followed by a female voice saying, "Your Majesties!"

Suddenly, in response to another noise in the room, the woman instinctively rises from the bed and briskly strides to a small cradle where the noise comes from. It is the sound of an infant, who begins to weep after the abrupt interruption of the sweet slumber he was enjoying. The Princess picks up her child, holding him up to her face, giving him a gentle kiss and cooing him to a calm silence.

"Yes, Gretchen, what is it," Princess Anna asks in a yawn to the voice at the door that slowly opens.

"Forgive me, Princess," Gretchen, the head nurse, replies while slowly popping her head inside, "But it is the day of the Opening Festival." This snaps Anna's attention to the point in which she is now fully awake. She has been looking forward to this day for so long, for the idea of meeting new people and welcoming them to Arendelle makes her want to jump with joy.

"Ah! Yes, right," she nearly shouts, but remembers that she is still holding her infant son, who already fell back to sleep. She scrambles back to the bed, but then turns anxiously to Gretchen, gently handing the baby over, and makes her way back to the bed to wake her husband.

"Kristoff," Anna hoarsely whispers, as she energetically shakes his shoulders. "Kristoff!"

Her shakes against his shoulders increases into a violent motion, to which he groans, "Ah-okay, Anna. You don't have to be so ruthless."

"Kristoff, its Opening Festival Day…"

"For the First Annual Summit," he finishes, "I know, I heard."

"Oh, you did," she asks intuitively, "Then how come you didn't get up? I thought you were still asleep."

"I was," Kristoff groggily answers as he rises from the bed, "I was doing my listening _while_ I was asleep."

"Oh, shut up," Anna snaps as she teasingly slaps his shoulder, "Nobody can hear what people say and stay asleep at the same time. Unless, of course, you're clever enough to listen to what other people say in your dreams, which I think, quite frankly, is impos…" What stops her rambling in its tracks is the gentle kiss on the lips from her smiling husband, who gives a light chuckle afterward. No matter what people may say about his wife's ramblings, Kristoff always finds them, and Anna, as a great way to rejuvenate his senses and begin the new day.

"There's at least one thing that I've learned from you and your sister," he says this as he embraces Anna into his muscular arms and chest, which she always finds most comforting, to the point of releasing whatever stress she might have from being a princess, and now also a mother.

"And that is?"

"That with love, anything's possible." Anna suddenly recalls that fateful summer at the Coronation of Queen Elsa, her sister. She remembers the moment when Elsa's powers were revealed due to Anna's provocative behavior when they were arguing over her decision with Hans. The very thought of his name gives Anna chills down her back every time, for she was so naïve and trusting that she failed to anticipate Hans' true intentions until after her heart was frozen. For anyone, it would seem difficult to believe, at first, that all that it took to thaw it was a simple act of true love on her part. Anna has always loved her sister so deeply, that even Elsa freezing her heart was not enough to stop her from placing herself in the way of Hans' fatal blow to execute Elsa. She still cannot believe that it has been nearly three years since then.

But then, upon realization that Kristoff was partially teasing her, Anna pushes him back onto the bed and says, "Oh, shut up!" She then makes her way to the wardrobe while attempting to hold back her laughter.

"I love you too," he shouts after her as he sits upright and watches her walk away briskly. Getting up, he walks towards Gretchen with his arms outstretched, receives his little boy and gently raises him to his chest.

"Hey, Aksel," he gently whispers and gives a small kiss on the forehead, "Today's a very special day." He says this as Gretchen turns to open the curtains, allowing the warm sunlight to illuminate the room.

After bathing, changing out of her nightgown and into splendid attire that she chose specifically for the Opening Festival, Anna quickly makes her way down the hall to reach the balcony. It is there that Kristoff, also cleaned and dressed handsomely, waits for her arrival with their son in his arms. They both embrace, with Aksel in between them, then turn to see the vernal sun shining onto the entire bay and valley surrounded by the tall mountains. But their focus shifts to the activity _in_ the bay, where numerous vessels flying various banners to represent their respective kingdoms make their way into port. To know that Arendelle is the first kingdom to host the very first Annual Summit of the World makes Anna both delighted and enthusiastic. She is filled with so much joy at this momentous event that she fails to repress her desire to sing, and Kristoff does not stop her, but instead, joins in.

A: _The Day has come!_

_It has arrived!_

_Gives Hope to some,_

_Keeps Faith alive!_

K: _Fills us with Joy_

_And Honesty,_

_Makes Just the boy,_

_No trickster be!_

A: _Virtue has come to One and All_

_And Love has filled Our Hearts._

K:_ Turns good all deeds, both great and small,_

_The World's no more Apart,_

A: _The Love of Life has now Increased!_

A/K: _So Let There Be Peace!_

Anna then shifts her focus back to the ships, seeing the colorful flags of each ship flapping wildly with the wind that pushes against the sails that are now about to be folded in and secured. There is one ship especially that catches her attention, one that changes her look of joy into anger.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Ignoring Kristoff, she hastily stomps her way off the balcony, and into the hall. She makes her way down the grand staircase, holding her gown above her feet to avoid any accidents, who is quickly being followed by her husband with Aksel still in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Yes, there! That's right. Excellent." Queen Elsa smiles at the decorations that the servants are placing on display throughout the ballroom. From the numerous tree saplings blossoming their first buds, to the various leaves wrapped around the columns overlapping one another, Elsa has been responsible for arranging the festivities, bringing about a lively sense of grandeur throughout the palace. Of course, this is after she spoke with the royal chef, the captain of the Guard, and the Royal Treasurer. She recently completed in directing the placement of a tall, but young spruce into the heart of the room, hauled in by a dozen well-abled men, when she hears a small hum behind her. She turns to face Olaf, her faithful snowman, entering the room and carrying a flower pot in each of his twig hands.<p>

"Hi, Elsa," he chimes with glee as he marches forward to the queen.

"Olaf," she calls back, "You're just in time. Have all the floral arrangements arrived?"

"Yup! They're right behind me." As soon as he completes his announcement, a dozen carts of freshly picked flowers, each trolleyed along by a royal gardener, make their entrance.

"Perfect," Elsa exclaims, "Now, have them all over here, please." She directs them toward the center of the room, near the tree. Before they are arranged, one the gardeners pulls out a green, wool cloth large enough to cover and encircle the tree's stand below its base.

"Good, now place the bigger ones closest to the tree." The gardeners obey, and then they place the smaller flowers around the larger, forming an outer circle.

"Wonderful! Wonderfully done. Thank you, all." As soon as they depart, she turns to her wintry friend and heaves an exhaustive sigh saying, "Thank you, Olaf."

"No problem," he says, offering a salute with his stick-for-a-hand, which pokes through the snow of his head, but he pulls it out as if he felt nothing. Holding back a smirk at this, Elsa now asks, "Have you heard from either Anna or Kristoff yet?"

"Nope," he answers, "But I think they're on their way."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm seeing them coming up behind you." He points directly behind Elsa, who turns to see her beloved sister and brother-in-law making their way past the royal decorators. She also notices her infant nephew, Aksel, in his father's arms, which prompts a smile of delight from her lips.

"Anna," she joyfully shouts to her sister. But as soon as she turns her attention to Anna, Elsa notices how she is more upset than glad.

"What's the matter?"

"I kept asking her that, but she won't even tell _me_." Kristoff finally catches up to his wife, with Olaf at his feet looking up at the little, weeks-old child.

"Hi, Aksel," he chirps in high-pitched, childlike voice, "How's my newest, little buddy doing?" As Olaf talks to the wandering-eyed infant in Kristoff's arms, both he and Elsa look at Anna with concern.

"Anna, please tell us what's wrong," Elsa calmly asks.

"Sorry," she finally says in reply, "I just had to find you first before telling everyone, because you know how you answer somebody asking what's wrong, but then you have to tell others that ask the same thing at different times…"

"Yes, Anna, I understand," Elsa politely interrupts her sister, "Now, tell us."

"I think the Duke of Weselton's here."

"What," Kristoff gasps, "How do you know?"

"I recognized his ship," she says, "Same flag, same kind of ship, same uniforms, same everything."

"Uniforms," Elsa inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, okay. The ship was too far to see the color of the uniforms, or the sailors themselves for that matter, but that's beside the point." Anna draws nearer to her sister and places her hands onto Elsa's cool shoulders and says, "The point is, Elsa, is that he is here."

"I know."

"What," both Anna and Kristoff exclaim at once, which catches even little Aksel's attention. This prompts Elsa to look at her nephew with a smile, asking Kristoff if she may hold him as well, which he complies, still in confusion. After Elsa discovered how to control her powers, she found it easier to interact with other people, as well as children, though they felt more comfortable around her if she wore her gloves. But over time, Elsa gradually frequented the streets of Arendelle without her gloves more often than with them, for the people of Arendelle began to grow in confidence and faith in their queen that she would never harm them. Now, as she holds her little nephew in one arm, she raises her hand of the other and waves it over Aksel's face to make swirling snowflakes. This makes him smile as he wildly waves his hands, attempting to catch the snow.

"Elsa, what do you mean you know," Anna repeats her question. After playing with Aksel a little longer, she gently hands him over to his mother before she replies, "I mean that the Duke has also been invited to the Summit."

"You invited the Duke," Kristoff asks, "But I thought you cut off all trade with Weselton, and made sure that he never returned."

"I didn't invite him personally," Elsa responds, still maintaining her calm and content demeanor. "However, the King himself requested that the Duke be his ambassador for the Summit since he is unable to attend."

"And you're alright with that," Anna asks, still in shock at her sister's revelation. Aksel then begins to move his hands around his mother's face.

"Of course," she replies, while refraining from a chuckle, "Now, I'm sure there was something influential about the King's decision for his choice of ambassador, but I think this is a good chance to make amends."

"Elsa, if this is something that you're doing to play nice with the King, you don't have to do it." Anna says this as she begins to juggle with her son, who has already got to her eyes and nose.

"Trust me, Anna. That is far from my intentions." Elsa shakes her head to fight off a laugh she is beginning to have, which causes bits of frost to fly off of her face. They harmlessly touch everyone else's. Although the sudden chill gives a slight gasp of shock from Anna and Kristoff, they both laugh at Elsa's surprised reaction. Then they share a laugh between themselves.

"Here, let me take him," Kristoff asks Anna, as he reaches for Aksel. After giving both the child, then Kristoff a kiss, Anna complies.

"As I was saying, Anna. I'm not doing this to make the King happy. I genuinely think this is the right time to make amends, not just with Weselton, but also with the Duke personally." Olaf, who has been waddling back and forth to whoever was carrying little Aksel, decides to join in the conversation.

"Of course it's the right time. This is the First Annual Summit, after all. Everybody deserves a chance to participate during these peaceful meetings." Elsa smiles at Olaf and says, "Exactly. What better time to repair any damage done than during a time of peace?"

E: _The Kingdom greets_

_All who draw Near_

_To come and meet_

_And lend Their Ear,_

_And Listen to_

_Great Tales Untold,_

_Lessons that do_

_With Love Unfold._

O: _No matter where they're from,_

_No matter who they are,_

E: _All those who seek such knowledge, Come!_

O: _For from Great Lands, you come So Far!_

E:_ Have all Divisions, Distance Cease,_

E/O: _And Let There Be Peace!_

"Oh, alright," Anna smiles in submission, "So long as Hans doesn't represent the Southern Isles," to which everyone breaks out in laughter.

"That'll be the day," Kristoff remarks.

* * *

><p>Weselton and the Southern Isles are hardly the only kingdoms joining this summit. Vessels representing nations around the known world have traveled great distances, and braved many tempests to reach Arendelle. For they all believe that a visit to such a kingdom, ruled by such a gifted queen will be a journey worth embarking. Arendelle's unexpected events immediately after Elsa's coronation were told far and wide, by all those who were present, then later by those who shared such tales with other merchants and traders. Such knowledge of Arendelle and Queen Elsa soon spread across the civilized world, as far south as Alexandria.<p>

Of course, many noblemen and their fellow escorts traveled in fear of what may come about during the summit, due to the exaggerated tales of the Snow Queen's wrath over her own kingdom. However, others possess a peaked curiosity in this most-talked-of Queen of Arendelle, deciding to go against any, and all fearful intuition and, setting out to learn more about her.

One such nobleman stands at the helm of his most prized possession, the _Phoenix_. She stands out as one of the few most powerful and beautiful ships, with triple masts, double decks, and forty guns. With pride, it flies the colors of a red wolf on its hind legs in a black field, representing his dominion, Mont'Inferno. And he is most inquisitive, indeed, concerning this most potent Snow Queen.

"Don Duke," shouts his first mate. "We're about to make port, sir!"

"No, Antony," the Duke orders, "Prepare to land on the starboard shoreline. We'll make camp there."

"Yes, Milord," Antony complies, and shouts the orders to his fellow crew, who hasten to and fro the deck, up and down the masts. As the Duke of Mont'Inferno steers the helm to the starboard, he watches the other ships as his own slowly gains distance from them. He notes the shouts of triumph of reaching their long-awaited destination. They also begin to shout in greeting to sailors aboard other ships, sharing stories and merchandise to each other from across the way, almost as if they were never strangers, but fellow seamen. He heaves a great sigh of wonderment at this scene, then turns to face the royal palace on the other side of the bay, with both curiosity and ambition. Looking back at the great commotion that has begun at the ports where many ships landed, he silently sings a tune to himself, contemplating on such wonderment and joy.

D: _They All set Sail_

_To the Rising Sun,_

_They all shout, "Hail!"_

_As if their Voice is One._

_Such Hope is here,_

_Such to Unify_

_As One, not of Fear,_

_But of Joy that is Nigh._

_So much so that they hold_

_A Pinnacle to speak_

_About Ideals, and thoughts of old,_

_And Understanding seek._

_How is such Hope and Joy released?_

_What Power brings Peace?_

Then, throughout the entire kingdom, from port to the palace, merchants, local villagers, and noblemen alike seem in answer to the Duke's melody, as well as that of Elsa's and her family's, in such a great, unitive chorus. This chorus shouts in such a joyful manner, so strong in sound and unison, that the words themselves begin to echo back from the ominous peaks surrounding the bay.

C: _We seek the Light_

E/A: _We seek the Light_

C: _In Peaceful Song,_

D: _In Unison,_

C: _And Seek how Bright,_

_How Life of Love is Long?_

E/A: _How Life of Love is Bright and Long?_

C: _We're here today_

D: _They're here today_

Ch: _Here__ now to Learn_

E/A: _We're here to Learn_

C: _What others say,_

_What Wisdom others Yearn._

D: _I seek the Wisdom others Yearn._

_And They Unite in One Great Hall_

E/A: _And Open up to Share_

D: _What Joys they have, and Sorrows All,_

E/A: _To make all Life Sing Fair!_

C: _This Joyful Reason's Why we Crease,_

E/A: _Is Why we Crease,_

D: _Why do they Crease?_

**C: _That There Will Be Peace!_**


	2. Old and New Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for any characters or plot references from the film "Frozen." All rights are reserved by Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

Two

Old and New Faces

Hastily the royal servants and cooks scramble throughout the palace, making the final preparations and last-moment examinations of every piece of the opening festivities to the finest of details. While this anxious chaos unfolds, outside the palace grounds are the numerous locals interwoven with the multitude of sailors and merchants, forming a great commotion within and about the shipyards. The noise and disorder grows ever increasingly along with the crowd, but only to the point of bumping and pushing past one another to reach a certain tradesman or bartering partner. Many of them share a story or two along with their marketable exchanges, as well as the husky laughter followed by the occasional jest. While few merchants remain speaking in their vernacular tongues, and separate Arendellian traders keep to their own as well, both parties having a translator, most of them communicate to each other in the universal language of all European merchants, Latin. It is speaking in this classical language that many merchants and sailors can converse with their fellow brethren of business, or of the sea. Like the abundant bodies of water covering this earth, and enveloping every island and landmass, these people share a common bond of business, trade, voyaging, and adventure.

However, not all these people share a genuine desire to attain mutual contentment and joy. There are many, in fact, who travel to Arendelle to this great Summit for personal profit, whether it be wealth, power or influence. One especially seeks to hasten away from this chaotic gathering, and escape the commoners of these lowly streets. With a royal escort around him, also tightly packed due to the crowd, the Duke of Weselton lowers his head in concealment, like a slow, ancient tortoise tucking his head in to shield himself from the common filth that surrounds him.

_Well, it was either this, or waiting all afternoon for the crowds to disperse_.

"Guards, please hurry and separate these people in front of us," he snaps, but mainly to his captain up front, "The sooner I get to the royal palace, the more comfortable I will be."

"Oh, come now, Duke," shouts a thunderous voice in the Weseltonite language, though with a familiar, Southern Isles accent, "Join the festive mood, and enjoy life for once!"

Shortly after hearing this, the Duke notices his escort being joined with that of the Southern Isles, their grey uniforms blending in with the navy blues of Weselton's. Soon after this, the man the Southern Islanders are escorting walks beside the Duke with a wide smile and a boisterous laugh. He is tall, and exceptionally built, wearing a red shirt and grey cravat, underneath an elaborate, naval uniform, also in Southern Islander grey. Despite the brown, ponytailed hair and wide nose, his long jaw and ears, as well as his green eyes and curved brows bear a great resemblance to a prince the Duke previously collaborated with in Arendelle.

"I doubt that you should be the one saying such things, Prince Fredrik," the Duke grumbles, "considering your…_blood_ connection to this place." Unexpectedly, the Duke feels himself wrapped in a broadly muscular arm from behind him, as he finds now that he is uncomfortably closer to this fool-hearty prince, who continues to laugh boomingly.

"Come on, my old friend," Prince Fredrik says, as he teasingly places emphasis on the word "old," "This is a summit meant for unity and peace. All past misdeeds are exactly where they should be: in the past." However, even though he has been willing to forgive his youngest brother, Hans, he agreed with his eldest brother, the King, that reparation must be made to Arendelle and her queen, starting with a suspension of honors and house imprisonment.

"I wouldn't place such hopes with that…ice creature for a queen if I were you," the Duke coldly counters.

"We shall see," the Islander prince says, still bearing a smile, but removing his arm from around the Duke with a rebuke, "And her name is Queen Elsa, by the way." Afterwards, this escort has since been walking silently towards the palace, while the crowd continues to envelop them.

* * *

><p>On the beach of the mountainous inlet, to the left some distance away from the continuously swarming and eventful city, with its ports completely packed with ships of every kind, is the camp of the <em>Phoenix<em>. With the ship anchored near the shallow waters, the Duke of Mont'Inferno and his crew take their lifeboats to the beach, where they thoroughly pitch a campsite with thorough efficiency, having the generically small, white tents of the crew pitched nearest to the shore, his ornately large tent set opposite to them, and campfires set and lit in a wide circle in between. It is here that all the precious cargo is transferred onto land from the ship, containing freshly preserved produce from his dominion's finest harvest for the summit, and particularly for the opening festivities.

It is the Duke's first mate, Antony, who supervises the transference of the cargo, as well as its transportation in hand-drawn carts to the palace. Once everything is prepared for the journey on foot, he turns to report to the Duke, who stands facing the liveliness of the city at the other side of the bay.

"Everything is set, Don Duke," he announces in his strong, Italian accent.

"Excellent work, Antony," the Duke responds without turning to face him, "Standby for further orders." Antony does so, watching the city also, as the sun slowly drops closer to the horizon, nearly turning the afternoon sky into that of an early evening, with the slight change from bright blue to a darker shade, and the clouds turning from white and silver to purple and orange, finding that perfect medium. Just then he hears the Duke speak to him once again.

"Look at them, Antony. The city, the people. What do you see?"

He turns to the direction that the Duke is facing, and watches as the crowd, whose voices once echoed throughout the mountainous terrain, now slowly begins to dissipate. Watching this gradual settling down from the chaos in the city he answers, "Everyone and everything is beginning to calm down, I think. It was most prudent of you, Milord, to make berth away from the jammed ports, and to make all the preparations here while waiting for the crowds to start dispersing."

After nodding his head as a silent response to the words of his first mate, the Duke asks, "Do you know what I see?"

"Milord?" Antony looks at his lord and captain with a perplexed expression, unsure of how to answer.

"I see people, countless multitudes from nearly everywhere around the world, coming to the most feared kingdom that ever exists; and yet, they act not in fear, but with delight and laughter. Why is that?"

"I'm not certain if I understand, sir. The most feared kingdom?"

"Stories have traveled throughout civilization of the eternal winter that was cast by the Snow Queen. However, they still come here in the festive spirit of hope and joy." He scoffs as he continues, "Even the very people under her reign don't live in terror, regardless of her power. Why? And how, I ask, is that possible?"

He then turns to face the campsite and his crew, and observes them from a distance as they gather among the encircling fire pits. They begin to play dice, tell stories and jokes, and discuss their plans during their stay in Arendelle. He sees also how they gather in great numbers in a way as if to strategically place themselves together against the powerful force that they fear most, which lies within himself.

"What kind of power can accomplish such a feat?"

Antony looks at the Duke with even more uncertainty, and turns back towards the city, and the kingdom as a whole, contemplating on how to respond to such a question.

"Perhaps…it's as much about contentment as the kind of power one possesses."

"That may be, Antony," the Duke answers after a deep nod, "But what can cause such content to the point of having so much faith and confidence in another? Especially if it's a leader as potent as the Snow Queen?"

Another silent pause occurs between the two men as the sun is about to approach the horizon and set.

"Now then, Antony," exclaims the Duke of Mont'Inferno, "Let us make our way to the palace!"

"Yes, Milord," he replies with attentive obedience, and heads towards the crew, "Alright, you miserable knaves! Let's get a move on! On your feet! Come on! I think someone wants to feel the Devil's burning flagellum!"

The Duke lightly chuckles as he hears this, knowing how efficiently creative his first mate is in making witty remarks with a motivational prowess. He then turns and begins to walk into the direction of the kingdom, leading his foray of ruthless renegades to mount an assault against the Summit, with the finest produce and vintage wines of his dominion.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun sets, lamp posts are alight throughout the entire kingdom. The people of Arendelle gather in and near the main courtyard of the palace, as those attending the Opening Festival of the Summit await the entrance of the event's hostess, the Queen, and her family. Kristoff stands outside the door of their wardrobe, in his splendidly festive, though uncomfortable garments while spending the last moments of the day with Aksel before Gretchen puts him down for the night. He is adorned in the finest colors of spring, with a light-green shirt and sage cravat, underneath a simple, dark suit, with lapels and collar bordered in red and yellow. He waits with his infant son for the wardrobe doors to finally open. However, his patience dissipates with each passing moment. Eventually growing tired of waiting, he picks Aksel up into his arms and marches to the doors and shouts, "Will you be in there any longer, Anna? We're going to be late."<p>

"Hold on," a grunt emanates from within, "I just need to find my other shoe." Kristoff hears the sound of rummaging and fumbling through numerous attire as his wife mutters, "It's got to be here somewhere."

"Well, maybe I can help you look," he says, putting Aksel down at the head of the bed, against the pillows to allow him to sit upright.

"No, no! Don't," he hears her anxious shouts, "It's a surprise ball gown, and I don't want you to spoil it."

"Anna, we've been married almost two years now," Kristoff comments, "I think I've seen every gown in there already."

"I very much doubt that," Anna chimes from inside, "Unless you've been browsing around when I'm not looking, which sounds…kind of weird now that I think about it. I mean it's not as if you would look at ball gowns on a regular basis like I would, though that might help give me a second opinion once in a while…"

"What does it look like," he asks, with even more impatience.

"What does what look like?"

"The shoe. If it's not in there, then maybe it's out here somewhere. So what does it look like?"

"I can't tell you that." The noise of chaotic clatter continues from within as Anna's voice is heard.

"Why not?" Kristoff is too occupied in his conversation with Anna through the doors that he is not aware of Olaf's entrance, sticking his head in first to look around, then making his way towards Aksel, who begins to shift into a lying position on his belly, waving his arms and legs and grabbing at the covers, causing them to wrinkle.

"Because if I do, I give a hint to what my gown looks like."

"How can a single shoe do that?"

"Well, in lots of ways," Anna retorts, "Firstly, it will give away the color. And secondly, how high the heel is will show how exquisite the gown is. Thirdly, and this is important…"

Kristoff then slouches his shoulder onto the doors with his arms crossed, passively listening to Anna's ramblings about how shoes show what kind of outfit is worn. While this is happening, Olaf quietly begins to play peek-a-boo with Aksel, who starts to smile and wave his arms more happily every time Olaf peeks from behind the bed.

It is during these tomfooleries that a knock from the bedroom door catches everyone's attention.

"Anna? Kristoff," Elsa's voice reaches into the room, "The festivities begin shortly. What's holding you up?"

"Anna can't find a shoe that matches with her surprise gown," Kristoff paraphrases the situation, though vaguely, for Elsa calls from the other side, "Then tell her to find the pair that clashes least. We're going to be late."

"No," Anna cries out even more loudly, "I'm _missing_ a shoe!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Elsa would say the same thing anyway." This prompts enough frustration in the room that Elsa peeks her head in through the slightly opened door, revealing only her hair wrapped in an intricate bun at the top and frost glittering across her face.

"Anna, please. We don't have much time." While Olaf takes peek-a-boo to the next level, which becomes guess-where-the-snowman-is by crawling under the bed to each end, he hooks something with his twig fingers. Given the lack of proper lighting under there, he is not sure what he found. As soon as he crawls back out, he notices the combination of red, yellow and green colors on an oddly shaped object, and surmises that it is a toy for Aksel that fell under the bed.

"Well, if I had seen it where I last put it when I was looking for the other one," Anna snaps with frustration, "I wouldn't get us into this mess, now would I?"

"Just tell us where that was, and we'll start looking out here." Kristoff desperately urges, her once more, to give him an idea of where to begin searching.

"I put it on the bed, if you must know. But it's not there anymore. I checked."

"Anna," Elsa notices Aksel on the bed, mucking on a shoe with Olaf nearby, "Is it green, with a red heel and toe-tip and yellow borders?" This causes even a pause in whatever chaos is happening in the wardrobe, which gives Kristoff and Elsa the affirmative they need. Anna then replies, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Aksel's gumming it to shreads," Kristoff teases, for he noticed the smirk reaction of Elsa as she looked at the her nephew on the bed. Anna explodes out of the room unexpectedly, in a panicking frenzy, almost knocking Kristoff down to the floor. She sprints to the bed with the matching shoe in one hand and reaching out to Aksel with the other.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," she mutters as she scrambles to get the shoe out of her son's grip – and mouth – as well as rubbing away any and all saliva onto the covers.

"Aksel, this isn't a chew toy," she gently chides as she takes a seat on the bed and puts on both her shoes, "Where was it?"

"I found it," Olaf finally speaks up, "It was under the bed when I went down there to play with Aksel. And we had fun, didn't we, buddy?" His question to the baby in such a silly manner causes Aksel to gape his mouth and utter a vacant, "Ahhhuhhigh!"

"I guess it fell underneath while I was playing with him earlier," Kristoff chuckles in admission, while seeing how beautifully Anna is dressed. Her gown is green with intricate patterns from the abdomen up to her collar. The waist is lined with fine, red silk, and from the hollow to the floor it is embroidered in vertical waves of red and yellow that intertwine. Realizing that her surprise is now ruined, Anna stomps her foot, crosses her arms and pouts, "Oh! Now all my effort was for nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," Kristoff objects, "You still managed to make a surprising entrance." What stops him from laughing is a hard slam of Anna's fist to his arm, "Ouch, hey!"

"Don't worry, Anna, you look wonderful anyway," Elsa consoles her, still with only her head peeking in from the door.

"That's right," Olaf grunts in the affirmative as he hops onto the bed next to Aksel, and holding his own feet he adds, "Besides, it's not all about how you look, but having a good time as the person you are."

Anna then slowly turns her frown into a grin; and after receiving a warm embrace from her husband, she feels completely better from the ordeal.

"Alright, you two lovebirds," Elsa childishly chastises them, "Come on, we're already late as it is." And with that, her head vanishes from behind the door as it closes.

* * *

><p>Although he calculated that he might be running late and miss the queen's announcement, the Duke of Mont'Inferno is surprised to see everyone still waiting for the grand entrance of their hostess. He was expecting that he would only make it to the formal introductions of the various dukes, counts, princes and ambassadors to the Arendellian monarch.<p>

As he casually makes his way to the center of the main hall, where he can have a good view of everything around him, the Duke notices a male figure from among the crowds approach him.

"Ah, greetings," he boldly announces as he extends his hand, "I'm Prince Fredrik of the Southern Isles." Upon his polite response by shaking it he replies, "The Duke of Mont'Inferno."

"Oh, how remarkable," the prince exclaims with a booming voice, "That's the fourth Italian I've met this evening. So, which province? Florence? Venice?"

"Sicily, actually," the Duke lowly answers as he scans the hall attentively, "Although my dominion is a far distance away from the mainland."

"You don't say," comes the boisterous response, much to the Duke's concealed chagrin of drawing attention to himself, "So then that makes you the second one."

The prince's final remark catches the Duke's attention, prompting him to ask, "Who's the other?"

But before he can gather any reply from him, the trumpets sound to prepare everyone for the arrival of the queen and her family.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the royal page addresses the crowd from the foot of the stairway, who is then repeated by the numerous translators to their respective officials.

The page continues on to say, "It is with great honor that I present to you this evening the royal family of Arendelle. First, allow me to announce the royal couple, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff Bjorgman."

A kind and moderate applause echoes throughout the hall as the dashingly dressed couple make their way down from each branch of the staircase, uniting arm-in-arm at the single flight, and head down towards the page. After they stop three steps behind him, and the applause ceases, he carries on, "And now, allow me to present the royal hostess of the First Annual Summit of the World: Queen Elsa."

The slightly louder applause suddenly stops and becomes a unifying sound of awe and wonderment. Even the Duke of Mont'Inferno fails to resist the impulse of leaving his mouth agape, for what he, and everyone else sees from the top of the right branch of stairs is the remarkable appearance that is unimaginable. Slowly the Queen of Arendelle descents, adorned in a simple, but elaborately aqua gown, with the hollow downward becoming as wide as the staircase from the waist, along with thick, silk-like shoulders, almost giving it a sea foam, or cloudy texture and appearance to the entire dress. She is also wearing matching gloves that rise past her elbows. On her head rests a simple, but elegant tiara wrapped around the bun of her platinum hair. Her entire body also seems to illuminate due to the lighting of palace, for she is completely covered in bits of frost. She stops at the end of the branched junction of stairs, standing at the top of the single flight in the center.

"Good evening, everyone," she proclaims, "And welcome to the Opening Ceremony of the First Annual Summit. All of you have come, both far and near, to witness the birth of a new hope of attaining unity and peace throughout the entire realms."

This prompts a gentle applause from the entire reception, including the Duke, who still stands alongside the oddly charismatic prince of the Southern Isles.

"And it is a great honor to stand here before you as your hostess. To share my open hospitality and good will to all who attend, allow me to present a token in good faith." She says these words as she removes the glove from her right hand, and soon waves it about in a gentle motion. As she does this, snowflakes begin to swirl throughout the hall, being blown by a calm breeze, cooling the recently overheated guests in the vastly crowded hall. This causes the entire palace to resound in gasps and awes, as well as a thunderous applause.

"My goodness, she is absolutely astounding," Prince Fredrik whispers in genuine admiration.

"Indeed," the Duke simply replies, equally astonished, but increasingly curious as well.

**I ask you all to please spare a moment of your time to review each chapter. Any and all feedback is welcome, as long as it is clear, concise, and non-profane. Thank you, and God Bless.**


	3. Of Pleasantries and Formalities

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for any characters or plot references from the film "Frozen." All rights are reserved by Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

Three

Of Pleasantries and Formalities

In the castle, from the main hall to the furthest side of the ballroom stands a line of officials, noblemen and royalty waiting to formally meet the Snow Queen of Arendelle. Elsa stands on the high step at the end of the ballroom, as she did so during the Coronation festivities three years prior. Standing beside her is the royal couple of Anna and Kristoff. The crowds in line to greet their host for this momentous occasion was so long, it almost feels as though they have been standing for the entire night, when in fact, as the guests introduced themselves to the royal family for less than a brief minute, and all in attendance were a total of eighty, formalities lasted slightly over an hour. Unfortunately for Anna, unlike her sister, she opts to wear shoes that are more extravagant than comfortable, yet hardly noticeable from under her gown. She stands firm and still while concealing her stiffness, whereas Elsa stands with the utmost patience and ease as she briefly catches glimpses of her sister slightly shifting with discomfort.

_Gosh, I wish I picked better shoes for this occasion_.

"Princess Anna," Elsa pauses the introductions, "would you like a place to sit and rest your feet? They must be tired."

"Oh. Oh no thank you, um, Queen Elsa," Anna quickly returns to a formal, straightened posture, and with a smile and curtsy adds, "I'll be fine. Besides, the line – I mean the, uh, introductions are nearly completed. I wouldn't want to miss out on the main festivities and spoil the whole thing now, right?"

And turning to face her husband, sensing the irritation emanating from his flushed face due to his suit, Elsa inquires, "You also, Prince Kristoff?"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," he answers with a minor grunt in his voice, "I'll be just as fine as Princess Anna here." Knowing very well the thoughts that he indulges, how he would rather spend this time outside with Sven, Aksel and Olaf than this, she nods her head in understanding and continues with the formalities so as to thoroughly complete this process.

"Your Highness," the page man gently announces, "May I present…the Duke…of Weselton." He barely completes his sentence with a small chuckle.

"Your Majesty," the elderly Duke says as he steps forward in a stiff, uneasy fashion, "I wish to thank you and your kindness to accept my appearance here in Arendelle," and with a glance at the page, "and not to say Weaseltown."

"Of course, Duke," Elsa replies with a kind smile, "It is always better to forgive and forget, as we move forward in this movement for a brighter future in peace. I must apologize for frightening you during the coronation." She then signals her sister with a slight glance towards her, to which Anna quickly responds, "Oh, right. Uh. We do hope that _our_ sentiments can be mutual with you, and your king."

"Of course," the Duke shakily says with a bow, causing his toupee to falter, "I myself must…offer my apologies for my behavior when… when last we saw one another." Anna remains silent for this conversation, keeping herself from giving any long and awkward stares by gazing at the floor.

"Don't worry," Elsa says, and softly reiterates, "All is forgiven, and the past is in the past. And if you like, we are open to discuss terms to reestablish trade with Weselton as well."

"Your Majesty," the old Duke brightens, "you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Wow, I guess that took a lot out of his pride to say what he said." Anna releases the air she was unaware of holding the entire time.

"Indeed," Elsa comments, "I suppose the King was more insistent on this arrangement than the Duke was. But please, from here on out, there will be no more of that." Both sisters know very well that the Duke of Weselton would never make any arrangements with the King if it involves any measure of humility on his part. But this exchange shows promise for a better future with Weselton, which both women are most comfortable with. Shortly after the Duke's entrance came a couple, supposedly at middle-age, with a few greys in their black, curly hair. By this feature, as well as their well-tanned skin, they seem to be of Italian descent.

_The second party from there this evening_, Anna remarks.

"Your Highness, Baron and Baroness DeSalvo of Sicily."

With a bow and curtsy from both, the Baron exclaims in his strong Italian accent, "Your Highness! Many, many greetings! So many stories have traveled far and wide of your beautiful kingdom and your wondrous abilities. And your display tonight was no exception."

"Indeed. Such a sight of the snow is always miraculous to my eyes," the Baroness joins her husband with equal joy.

"My wife, Delores, she loves the snow ever since her visit from the Alps," the Baron explains, "And with good reason. Even the wintertime in Sicily is far too warm for comfort."

"I'm glad to hear your appreciation." With a smile and bow of her head to the couple, Elsa turns to Anna and Kristoff, both of which now bow stifly, "May I introduce my sister, Anna, and her husband, Kristoff."

"Ah, yes," the Baroness chimes with another curtsy to Anna, "Stories of your great deeds also traveled, my dear."

"Um, I'm sure they were…greatly exaggerated, Baroness," Anna mutters with a blush, much to Elsa's amusement.

"I very much doubt that," Baron DeSalvo remarks solemnly, "You see, any person's love for anyone, especially for one's sister or brother, is greatly treasured. And you must always cherish that treasure while it lasts. And both of you seem to do that so marvelously."

"Thank you for your kind words, Baron," Elsa politely speaks, "And I look forward to more time with you and your wonderful wife at this summit."

As they depart, a tall young man of wide, muscular built, with familiar attire steps forward. Despite the brown hair in a ponytail, the facial resemblance gives Anna the sense of dread, but not without her sister's notice.

"May I present, Your Majesty, Prince Fredrik of the Southern Isles."

The young man bows his entire torso in sincerity, and takes one step forward while extending his hand for Anna's sister, the Queen's.

"Queen Elsa," he says in a low, but booming voice, "May I say it is such an honor, and a privilege to finally meet you."

With a bow of her head, and an extent of her hand as well, Elsa answers "It is nice to meet you also, Prince Fredrik." The prince gently takes her hand to offer it a friendly kiss, and returns it to the rightful owner. Anna then sees Elsa direct his attention to her and Kristoff, and curtsies as she hears Elsa say, "Prince Kristoff, and my sister, Princess Anna, I'm sure you know."

"Yes, of course," the prince bursts with more excitement as he takes Anna's hand for a kind kiss in greeting as well. "It must be difficult, I imagine, to see a man such as myself in your presence, especially after our kingdoms'… ahem, previous engagements. On behalf of the Southern Isles, the King, and all its subjects, I wish to extend our humblest apologies."

Anna lowers her head so as to avoid any awkward moments during this time. After seeing Prince Fredrik's face she cannot help but see the man that took advantage of her, abandoned her, and attempted to murder her sister three years ago. Sensing that any form of eye contact makes her more uncomfortable prompts her to maintain her composure as such and remain silent. That is, until Elsa replies to him.

"So long as all wrongs are made right, and all bonds mended," Elsa replies, "all is forgiven in Arendelle. This is, after all, a summit for peace throughout the world. No more quarrels, right Princess Anna?"

At this, Anna feels a sudden bump on her shoulder, causing her to look up to see the source, being Elsa's elbow, who still looks kindly at the prince as if nothing happened. After shifting her gaze from Elsa back to Prince Fredrik, Anna clears her throat saying what she rehearsed with her sister all day, "I also would like to apologize for my behavior also. I-I mean, uh, I guess I might have been out of line when I punched your brother in the nose, and, uh humiliated him."

_Still not sure why _I'm_ supposed to be sorry_, she grumbles inwardly.

"On the contrary, Princess Anna," he responds in kind, "I would say that, given the circumstances, he very well earned it. In fact, he should have considered himself fortunate that's all that happened to him here." After sharing a brief smirk between herself, Kristoff and Elsa, she then sees him turning back to Elsa saying, "But I can assure you, Prince Hans is receiving his just deserves back home."

"Thank you, Prince Fredrik," Elsa replies, "Your assurance is most welcoming, as are you." Anna is about to mechanically lower her head to bow with her sister when she hears the prince add, "May I ask, Your Majesty, if I may share the first dance?"

After looking at Elsa, Anna notices her smiling briefly as she answers, "I am sure you've been very patient, waiting so near the end of such a line to ask that. However, I'm afraid there is a line for that as well."

"No bother," he joyfully booms, "I have patience for that also. Until then, Your Majesty." Both share a courteous bow before the prince energetically departs into the crowd.

"Well, I can see that kind of charm runs in the family," Anna mutters into Elsa's ear, "And the optimistic attitude."

"At least he doesn't seem to have anything against us for his brother, that's for sure," Kristoff counters in the same lowered tone.

"Both of you, please," Elsa whispers in a hoarse tone for the first time this entire evening, "He paid his respects, offered apologies and kindness, the least we can do is maintain some integrity. Besides, remember the last time you judged a book by its cover, Anna."

"Yes, but," she stammers in retort, "Hans made an example of the bad kind of book."

"I meant Kristoff," Elsa says while clearing her throat.

"Oh, right." Anna nearly forgot how she misjudged the man who is now her husband when she first met him. It surprises her even more how much their thoughts toward each other changed so drastically those years ago. "I guess I made a lot of poor judgments that night, huh?"

"And furthermore," Elsa continues, "He is not Hans. Even though he is his brother, Prince Fredrik still deserves a chance for us to know him better like everyone else."

"Queen Elsa," the page announces, "allow me to introduce to you our final guest of this evening."

"Oh, finally," Anna sighs in relief.

"I know," Kristoff says, "The sooner we're done playing statues, the better."

"Shh," Elsa chides, then nods to the page to continue.

"I present to you the Duke of Mont'Inferno."

* * *

><p>Anna cannot believe the extravagance of the attire the man is wearing, the well-kept poise as he steps graciously forward, nor the face the man bears. Catching a quick glimpse of her sister, she notices with intrigue that she is not the only one witnessing this moment of elegance. After turning back to face the man, she can surely see now how he is a perfect candidate for Elsa. The complexion is that of a reasonable tan, the jawline, ears and mouth moderate in size, the nose with such smooth aquiline shape like a falcon, and the eyes showing irises of sapphire blue. The curls of his coal-black hair is not too long to reach his shoulders, but long enough to show thick sideburns and a combed back mane. Underneath a long, maroon-silk cloak with intricately golden borders is a closed-collar suit of black with scarlet borders and buttons, and long, black trousers. Wearing black, leather gloves, he carries with him a cane of crimson red, a gold tip, and a handle of pure polished obsidian. His manner of taking each step is taken with a calming grace and excellence.<p>

_Gosh! He's perfect for…_

"Anna?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?" She notices how both Elsa and Kristoff looking at her with puzzlement as the Duke slightly tilts his head to direct his eyes from Elsa to her. It is then she realizes that introductions have already been made.

"Oh! Sorry," she fumbles as she makes a small curtsy, "Uh, pleased to meet you too Duke. I guess I made things a bit awkward."

"Yeah, no kidding," Kristoff snickers, "And I thought Olaf was creepy enou—Ow!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kristoff," Anna cries innocently, "I didn't realize your foot was there."

"How could—"

"Ahem!" Elsa cuts them both with a slightly stern look before returning her attention to their final guest.

"Apologies, Duke," she says, "I suppose the thought of festivities makes us all a little impatient to begin."

"I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty," the Duke speaks with a low, elegant baritone as he steps forward and extends his hand. Elsa lifts her hand for him to receive it, and he gives a brief, but tender kiss. Then releasing it he says, "But may I first say how the stories that traveled far and wide describing your beauty and grace hardly do you justice?"

"I'm afraid, Duke," Elsa responds with a small blush, "You already did." Noticing her sister's reaction sparks more interest in Anna as she watches this silly banter unfold. Many people have already complimented her for her gifts, family and kingdom, but very few spoke of her beauty, and not so graciously as the Duke, hence the blush. The Duke then raises his hand once more and asks, "If I may?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Duke," Elsa says in realization, "I'm afraid being the last in line is where you'll still be for a dance with me."

"Oh, no. My apologies. I don't mean to ask you, Your Majesty," the Duke clarifies, as he directs his hand to Anna, "If the royal couple shall permit me the first dance with the Princess." Of all the male guests that have come to the opening festival, none asked Anna for a dance, due to their assumptions that she intends to share her first with her husband. This sudden change of questioning startles both women as Anna fumbles for words yet again, "Oh! Um, sure. No problems from me. Kristoff?"

"Just be careful with his feet," he quips with a grin, "And don't stare too long, Princess. Wouldn't want you to hurt him with your eyes."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my Prince," she teases back as she takes the Duke's hand with a stride "Because that's meant for you."

* * *

><p>His movements on the dance floor are just as smooth as his speech and walk. He travels across the floor and leads the waltz with incredible ease, as gently as a river flowing through a ravine. It partly makes Anna feel awful that she is dancing with him instead of Elsa. But noticing Kristoff beside her at the service tables gives her comfort to know that she is with a friend.<p>

_Or I should say _friends. She catches a small glimpse of sparkling white under a grey cloud moving towards them from among the crowds, some of which utter a gasp of shock or shriek as it passes. It does not surprise Anna that Olaf would take the first chance he has to make it to the festivities as soon as it begins. This tells her, also, that Aksel is well asleep now. Despite everything, Olaf, the head nurse, Kristoff and Elsa, her newly acquired, maternal instincts still makes her as vigilant as an eagle, alert to everything that is happening around her. That is, everything except her dance partner.

"Excuse me, Princess Anna, are you well?"

"What," Anna snaps back into attention, "Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"But you seem distracted," the Duke asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just got to thinking about my little Aksel."

"Ah, yes, your little prince. He's in good health, I hope."

"Yes! Yes, of course he's fine. Why wouldn't he be? I mean, of course you ask because I brought him up because I got distracted and everything…"

"Don't worry, Your Highness," he calmly says, "Just relax. Let the music and the rhythm take over, and remove all doubts and fears."

"What are you, some kind of therapist," she teases.

"Actually, I've learned that dancing is an excellent way to release stress and anxiety."

"Really," she remarks, "How, uh, insightful." Taking him up on his advice, she focuses on moving with the music and following the Duke's lead. Gradually, she notices an improvement in herself, feeling less tense about everything around her.

_Gosh, if only Elsa had known about this _, she reflects, _She might have opened the gates sooner_.

"Wow. That actually helps. Thank you, Duke."

"My pleasure." As they continue with their dance, Anna eventually feels completely at ease, despite having to clumsily maneuver around their fellow dancers.

"What about you," he then inquires, "How do you and your family relax?"

"Oh. We, um, go out for a walk in the gardens every morning," Anna answers, "And sometimes, we go for a stroll across the whole town, where Olaf gets to show us all the great things he's seen, and all the people who are very kind and…"

"Who's Olaf?"

"Oh. He's," just then, Anna begins to contemplate a minor plan, "Uh, he's a talking snowman."

"A what," the Duke exclaims with a chuckle.

"Um, perhaps meeting us, and him tomorrow morning would best explain everything." After a brief pause, and as soon as the song is complete, the Duke and Anna take a bow before he says, "Very well. Tomorrow morning then."

"Oh. About five past eight sounds fine?"

"Of course. I look forward to it." Anna curtsies to his bow, and watches as he departs into the crowds with the usual graceful movement as before.

_Oh yeah, he is definitely perfect._

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Elsa cannot believe what her sister is saying. A few hours of formal introductions, dancing and festivities does not fluster her. But the fact that Anna sets up a meeting date for tomorrow first chance she gets during that time period, that is another story.<p>

_And the next _morning_ too?!_

"Aw, come on, Elsa," she hears her sister's voice trailing her as she steps into her wardrobe, "It'll be fun. Just you, me, Kristoff and Aksel, walking around with Olaf as usual. The only difference being that he is joining us."

"Who's joining us," Kristoff's voice is heard from outside the wardrobe doors.

"The Duke," Anna shouts back.

"Of Weaseltown?"

"No," Elsa fights back a smirk as she changes out of her gown, "The Duke of Mont'Inferno."

"Oh, him," he sighs with relief, "Yeah, he seems like a decent guy."

"Yes, thank you, Darling."

"Don't encourage her, Kristoff." Elsa begins to feel more uncomfortable about this as the night progresses while she prepares for bed.

"Why, what'd she do this time?"

"Nothing wrong," Anna chides with annoyance to both of them.

"No, Anna," Elsa retorts, "Meeting a handsome duke and dancing with him one moment, then inviting him to join us for tomorrow's walk the next isn't wrong at all."

"Oh, so you're saying that I should have just left him alone after that," Anna says with displeasure as a few snowflakes begin to fall in the room.

"Yes, Anna, that's exactly what I'm saying," Elsa says as soon as her nightgown is on, "We hardly even know him."

"Um, Anna, Elsa," Kristoff's voice speaks up with concern.

"All the more reason to invite him. I mean he's perfect."

"What do you mean perfect, Anna?"

"Oh, come on, I saw how you interacted with him. You know, that blush."

"Anna, please," Elsa is barely containing herself, "That's how they all act. Sweet, gentle, charming, kind, flattering you with pleasantries. That's exactly what they do. And that's exactly what he did. What _Hans _did." Slightly upset, Anna places her hands on her hips and snaps back, "Says the woman who said that everyone deserves a chance to know better."

"Ladies," Kristoff says, but with even more unease.

"That's because I'm trying _not _to make brash decisions and take any liberties."

"Oh, so you think that I'm brash and inconsiderate? Well, what about you, Queen Keeping-my-distance?"

"Hey! You two in there!"

"Not now, Kristoff," both shout at the door before realizing what is wrong. The entire wardrobe, and all of its contents are covered in frost and ice, including the door, sealing them in, and snow heavily falling all around them.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Elsa exclaims as she removes all the frost, ice and snow from the room with a motion of her hands, "Is everything fine out there?"

"Yeah, I guess," comes Kristoff's voice again, "But I think I got my hand frozen onto the door."

"What," Elsa and Anna cry out at once, "How did that happen?"

"Sort of when I tried to knock it," is his reply.

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff," Elsa says upsettingly, "I'll take care of it."

"Anytime soon will be fine." She raises her hands once again and repeats the same motions directly at the door.

"How's that?" The answer she gets is the door slowly opening on its own to reveal Kristoff warming up his hand, "I think I'll live. Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Elsa," says Anna, "I guess I got you all worked up like that and caused all this."

"No, I should have been more aware of what's going on around me and calm down sooner." It is moments such as these that remind Elsa of what people outside of Arendelle think of her. That she is an unstable source of discomfort for anyone near her.

_Including suitors._ There can possibly be no one that is able, or willing to share a life such as this with her.

"It's alright, Elsa. We're fine now." Then, as if she senses an opportunity to pursue the matter, Elsa hears Anna add, "Speaking of which, the Duke talked about how to relieve stress. Maybe if you do give him a chance…"

"No, Anna," she half mutters with exhaustion on the subject, "I know you're trying to make me happy, but I'm afraid I'm not fit for that kind of life."

"Not fit," Anna reiterates, "Elsa, what are you talking about?" After taking a deep breath, Elsa begins to explain to Anna, and Kristoff, her sentiments on the matter: "Anna, please.

E: _Just don't arrange a meet for me._

_I have no time for foolery._

_As Queen, I have no use for such_

_Search for Beaus, or for courting much._

_And all those men who came_

_Act only in formalities,_

_And merely speak in pleasantries._

_Their soul and face are Not the same._

_Under a guise they live to hide._

_Living like that is Suicide!_

_Do you understand? Don't you see?_

_That kind of life is Not For Me._

_I know that you mean well for me,_

_But let it go. Just let it be._

_I've no int'rest to meet someone,_

_Nor do I wish to find The One._

_That kind of Life, I feel,_

_Is impossible for me._

_The kind of man I see_

_Can't possibly be Real._

_Since such a life just seems not right,_

_I see no point to make a plight._

_Do not attempt to persuade me._

_Another strife is Not For Me._

_I fall for none, don't pressure me._

_That's all I ever ask, you see._

_I've no desire to meet a friend,_

_To share a life until The End._

_I am content with all I have,_

_And I'm set to live happily._

_I have you all, my Family._

_To share all Joys, to love and laugh._

_I have it all where I am at,_

_All that I want's in front of me._

_I cannot ask no more than that._

_Husband and wife is Not For Me._

"Anna, please understand that it's for the best." Noticing her sister frowning with this final statement she tries to persist, "But, Elsa…"

"Goodnight, Anna. Kristoff."

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa," Kristoff replies as he gently escorts Anna out of the room. But before closing the door, she says, "Elsa. I promise I won't get involved anymore. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. Thank you, Anna." Sensing no need to say anything else, Anna reaches for the door to shut it behind her with a low whisper, "Goodnight."

As soon as the royal couple enter into their chamber, Kristoff reaches for the bell pull and says, "I'll get a royal messenger up here while you write a cancellation for the Duke."

What he does not expect, however, is Anna reaching for his hand, and preventing him from touching it.

"There won't be a message," she whispers with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, what? I thought you told Elsa…"

"I know, and that's exactly what I want her to think," Anna replies as she walks into her respective wardrobe to change out of her attire. While he listens, Kristoff hears Anna continue from inside, "She'll think it's just going to be us and Olaf, as usual. And when she meets him out there with us tomorrow, then the rest should be easy."

"And as soon as she finds out the truth? That you lied to her," he counters, though knowing he cannot persuade her to reconsider, "What then?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine, and she'll forgive me later."

"But you made an agreement, a promise. Remember? To honor Elsa's wishes to be left alone. It's not exactly a good idea to go back on any promise to your sister."

"I know I did, Kristoff," Anna says as she comes out in her nightgown, holding a brush to her loose hair, "Which is why I'm doing exactly nothing. I'm taking no more actions to get involved, and just letting everything already set in motion to carry on. I mean, after all:"

A: _I made a promise and agreed,_

_That Cupid is not what she needs._

_But not before the meeting's set_

_For Elsa to play Hard-to-Get._

_She might believe she's fine without_

_Somebody in her life._

_But that view is a rife_

_For Lonely Hearts ling'ring about._

_She so deserves a life complete,_

_For such a thing ev'ryone needs,_

_Found only in Uniting Creeds._

_That's why they have to meet!_

_She'll change her mind. You wait and see._

_Husband and Wife's not Just For…We!_

"We," Kristoff echoes back in mockery, though fully aware now that there is definitely no point in dissuading her.

"'We,' 'us.' It had to rhyme."

With a sigh of exhaustion from tonight's events, Kristoff turns to his respective wardrobe to change as well, leaving Anna to sit in front of her mirror, brush her hair, and smile with self-satisfaction.


	4. To Act Accordingly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for any characters or plot references from the film "Frozen." All rights are reserved by Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

Four

To Act Accordingly

In one of several guest chambers in the palace, the Duke of Mont'Inferno begins to make himself comfortable. Hanging up his most elegant garments, including his velvet cloak, then changing out of his attire into more suitable clothes to lounge in, while still wearing his gloves, he inspects the room of its size, shape, design, and more importantly, the least notable places where a spy or assassin might conceal himself or herself. The walls are painted in a bright peach color, with the carpeting and bedspread in various shades of red, from bright rose to dark maroon. The windows, with latched openings on opposite sides, form the shape of a large triangle, having diagonal rods intersecting to form rhombus shapes of glass joined together in a single window frame. Looking out of this window, he notices that the ledges underneath each window are connected and run across the entire face of this side of the palace. The width of the ledge, and the distance between each one from separate floors seem to be in the correct dimensions for anyone capable of scaling the building. Being four floors high, and this floor being the top, he also makes note of the grounds beyond the building, which contain trails that might direct one towards the outer walls of the fjord and into the mountains.

_That might provide for an excellent escape route, if at all necessary._ The Duke continues to examine the chambers, including the contents within, down to the last leg of every bed, end table and desk, and down to the last available drawer for anything that might be suspiciously placed or concealed. He remains diligently inquisitive, as he is accustomed to do in every situation, compensating every angle and considering every potential factor and circumstance that he can use to his favor. He even has his first mate, Antony, present with him in the chamber to also inspect every nook and cranny in sight, as well as watching his back, for the Duke knows he can trust the man with his life.

"Everything appears to be in order on this side, Lord Duke," the man reports.

"Be mindful, Antony," the Duke replies, "What appears or seems differs greatly from what is actual. Conduct a second search, and then a third."

"Yes, Milord," Antony complies, not so much in agitation as much as exhaustion. He is certainly ready to lie down and sleep after the extensive day of preparing the entire cargo of goods to the festival, as well as sending them to the royal servants and cooks who know where exactly to store everything. He is also fully aware that the Duke always takes the first watch at night, as he always does at the helm.

"At dawn, I want you to send two men outside, and have them examining the grounds. Have them search for any trail that might lead to the exterior of the walls from this spot."

"Very good, sir."

"And did you send someone to keep watch on the Baron as I ordered?"

"Yes, the very moment you did, sir."

"Excellent. I need to know exactly what he is doing and when. In the scenario that he might suspect something, I want to be ready." Even choosing to take the end of the line was a deliberate move on the Duke's part. He made the decision to begin evaluating every guest in the ballroom before all the clutter and chaos of an actual ball began to unravel. Given that he might know the other party from Sicily, information courtesy of Prince Fredrik, he stands in waiting while studying everyone that might become a complication to his plans. How unfortunate when, to his dismay, he identified Baron DeSalvo by the sound of his voice almost directly in front of him. In fact, to reduce any chance of being discovered or recognized by him, the Duke decided to dance with Princess Anna at the end of the ballroom opposite of the Baron. And it was immediately after that dance that he informed Antony, who stood in waiting on the side, to send a crewman to discretely watch him.

"If I may ask, Lord Duke," Antony begins, hoping to express his concern about this plan that his Lord refuses to openly divulge in.

"Yes, Antony," the Duke answers, as he takes a seat in the lounge chair furthest from the door and in the darkest corner, where he blends well into the shadows. He does this as he holds an unsheathed dagger in his hand.

"Why do you wish to take such measures in maintaining such secrecy in this kingdom, since you ordered us not to steal any gold from the royal treasury?"

"Because, my true and faithful First Mate, I seek treasure more valuable than any gold or jewel in the world."

"In what way, Milord?"

"Well, unlike the low rats that I call my crew, this treasure is not a woman. No, far from that. What I seek is true power."

"And you believe that this Snow Queen can provide for you this… power?"

"Precisely."

"But, again, why all this secrecy, if all you need to do is catch her off guard in her own chamber, and force her to comply at the point of a dagger?"

"And fall victim to her ice powers, thus revealing my true self? No, too dangerous."

"Then how do you intend to do it?"

"Simply by gaining her trust. And before you ask, Antony, on how I might accomplish that, I've already begun: by reaching out to her through her sister, Princess Anna."

As the Duke converses, he casually waves his dagger around in gesture with each Italian emphasis in articulation.

"How do you expect the Princess to offer any assistance to you?"

"Plentifully. I know that, given her position, the Queen with her abilities might find herself unsuitable for courtship. And after such an attempt on her life by Prince Hans, whom her sister blindly trusted, she wants to keep her distance from anyone eligible even more so. Hence, I begin the introductions by acting the charming gentleman towards the Queen, in order to spark the well-intended, yet blindly trusting nature of her sister to play matchmaker. I then keep my distance from the Queen, and offer the Princess an opportunity to invite me for a rendezvous with her sister."

"Apologies, Lord Duke," Antony interrupts, "But wouldn't the Queen show little interest in agreeing to meet with you, as you said, due to her being so cautious of ever doing so?"

"Indeed," says the Duke as the silhouette of his right leg lifts to cross over his left in a relaxing position, "In fact, she would express such sentiments to her sister, insisting upon cancelling the meet. But if I am correct, the stubbornness of the Princess would make her follow through with the plan without the Queen's knowledge, let alone her consent."

"You must know the stories about these two women very well if you expect this plan to succeed."

"Yes, I do. While you were otherwise occupied with supervising the trade and cargo at each port we stopped, I went and asked around for any and all knowledge concerning Arendelle and the Snow Queen. Yes, many versions were greatly exaggerated in certain areas, but placing them all together to find common threads made them very insightful."

"And how do you know your plan will work," Antony asks, as he begins to yawn more frequently, and listen less intently.

"By knowing what _hasn't_ happened. If any change of plans were made, they would send a royal messenger to my door. None have arrived. And at this time, everyone has turned in, which indicates that the rendezvous is still on. And as soon as we do meet, I will give fuel to her curiosity of me, by maintaining my distance from her. I will be gradually sparking her interest, and earning her trust, simply by gaining the upper hand at her own game. So you see, Antony, as far as I'm concerned, everything is proceeding exactly according to plan."

As the Duke completes his final sentence, he hears the sound of a long, and steady intake and release of air from the bed, making the sound of a heavy snore. Understanding the nature of his first mate, the Duke of Mont'Inferno silently rises from the chair, and reaches for the only lit lamp in the chamber standing on the left end table from the bed. Before blowing it out, he politely whispers, "Pleasant dreams, Antony."

* * *

><p>Spring's early-morning sunrise is always the first light to shine on Arendelle to begin the new day. Peaking up from beyond the horizon at east-northeast, the sun unveils itself on the left side of the fjord, shining directly at the kingdom and its inhabitants their source of energy, warmth and life. It awakens and rejuvenates everyone from their beds with its radiance, almost as if no one ever needs the rooster to cock for them. The balance of light and energy with the serene darkness of the night during the Vernal Equinox is exactly the kind of stability that Elsa feels most deeply inside, as she arises from her bed bright and early, bathes and dresses accordingly for the first official day of the summit. While waiting for Anna and Kristoff to organize themselves properly for their daily, early-morning walk through the gardens with herself and Olaf, she meets with the royal servants, guards and cooks to make sure all is prepared for this day's conference, meals and activities. Spending an hour in total discussing matters with the head of each branch of the royal palace, including the Royal Treasurer, Elsa ensures everything is well organized and stable in her own home and kingdom.<p>

_How can anyone expect to rule a kingdom well if they don't keep their personal lives in order first,_ she asks herself in reflection, recalling one of the many lessons her parents taught her about her duties as queen. It strikes her as interesting to know that same lesson, in general terms, can be applied to how she can keep her ice abilities stable, and how to control herself emotionally, especially when afraid. And if not for Anna's self-sacrifice for her, she never would have learned that lesson, or any lessons afterward for that matter. She meditates on this as she slowly walks through the hedges in the courtyard that lead to the gardens, which is covered in spring's early-morning dew. As she brushes her hand against them, she relishes the cool droplets touching her hand in return. When she pulls it out, she looks at her wet hand as it glimmers back at her from the sunlight; after which, she then freezes the drops on her hand to make the sunshine now glitter from her hand, for it emanates a deeper, more solid texture of light from ordinary drops.

_Reflections off a liquid, though beautiful, is merely surface level, whereas off of something solid, well, is purely whole._ This is a mere observation that she makes after applying another lesson from her youth: _Appearances and first impressions, though important when courteous, are not what truly matter._

After releasing the frost from her hand and into the air, Elsa focuses her attention on the garden gates that she is approaching. Standing in front of them is her family, altogether, Olaf included, sharing a laugh and a smile before they notice her as well. Normally, it is Elsa who waits for them at the gates, and rarely does a reversal occur in their routine, for Anna always takes her time to wake up and get out of bed. After noticing that they are all smiling at her, she wonders, _What are they up to now?_

"Well, this is unusual," she remarks with a chuckle.

"Unusual," Anna asks, still beaming a smile towards Elsa as Aksel begins to wriggle in her arms.

"Yes, Anna, unusual. Since when do you arrive someplace earlier than somebody else, unless you have a reason to be?"

"Reason? What kind of reason would I—_we _have?"

"The kind of reason that makes you more excited than usual. Hence, the _unusual_ circumstances of this morning, Anna."

"Oh, well, I—uh, I-I mean _we_ are… are uh," At this moment, Anna turns to her husband with a glance, obviously signaling him to offer backup.

"Uh, _we_, Elsa," he says, "Are really excited about the day in general."

"Yes, right, exactly," Anna recovers from there, "First day of the summit, and all."

"I thought yesterday was the first day," Olaf speaks up in confusion.

"Well, yeah, Olaf, I guess that's true," Anna struggles for words again, "I mean, if you think about the opening ceremony as the first day. But today's actually the first day of the _actual_ summit. Right, Elsa?"

"Yes, Olaf, Anna's right," Elsa replies, deciding it best not to pursue the matter for now, "While yesterday was to welcome everyone who came, today is when the summit's first meeting begins."

"Oh, okay," he says with understanding, "And that's where everybody's going to be?"

"Exactly, Olaf."

"Including the Duke?"

"Olaf," Anna exclaims with one eye covered by Aksel's hand.

"The Duke?" This time, it is Elsa's turn to be confused.

"Yes, that's me," a low voice answers from behind her, "I have arrived."

Elsa quickly turns around to find the Duke of Mont'Inferno standing a few yards from her, in more casual, lounge clothes, but still wearing his gloves and holding his cane. She does her best to contain herself from the shock she received from this unexpected arrival, and acts accordingly, "Duke, what brings you here," though she suspects how he will respond.

"Princess Anna, your sister, asked that I might join you for a walk in the gardens this morning. I apologize for my tardiness. It took me a while to find my way here."

"My sister invited you," Elsa asks as she turns to give a brief glare at Anna, who simply smiles with a shrug in return, "Did she speak of her reasons?"

"Yes, she asked if I might like to meet with this friend of yours, Olaf, I think. You see, I made inquiries about him, and she said it was best to meet him in person."

"Did she," Elsa says with small grin, "Well then I'll introduce him to you." She turns around, and with a motion of her arm, she directs the Duke's attention to the smiling snowman that stands behind her.

"Hi, Duke," he says before Elsa can speak, "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

At first, the Duke simply stares at him with raised eyebrows, but then offers a light chuckle and says, "I find your choice of words quite intriguing, Sir Olaf. You see, normally I prefer to keep myself in a… cool and distant manner." Then raising one hand from the cane, he adds, "Allow me to shake your hand instead."

"That's fine with me," Olaf says as he raises his own twig for a hand as well, "So, is Duke your real name, or is that what people call you?" At this, the Duke smirks as they shake, "You may call me Cristoforo."

"Oh, wow," Olaf exclaims with glee, "That almost sounds like Kristoff!"

"Probably because it's the same name, only in a different language," Kristoff speaks up from behind.

"Wow," Olaf gasps with his hands to his cheeks, lifting his head up from his body in the process, "It's almost like destiny!"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Olaf," Elsa says with a smirk.

"Yes, my friend," the Duke casually supports her statement, "Nothing more than that."

_Indeed_, she ponders with apprehensive intrigue.

"Well I'm glad that I'm your friend anyway," the snowman cheerfully replies, "Can I call you Cris, instead?"

"If you wish."

"I noticed you weren't as shocked as most people would when meeting a talking snowman," Elsa points out.

"Possibly because Princess Anna, here, introduced me to such a possibility last night," the Duke, now known as Cris, answers with a laugh.

"Which is why she invited you: so you may see for yourself."

"Precisely."

"Anyway," Elsa hears Anna finally speak up during this conversation, "If you two are done talking, shall we begin our walk?" Turning around to face her sister, Elsa replies, "Of course, Anna."

"We'll take the lead," she says. Then she offers little Aksel to Kristoff, as it is his turn with him, and they enter through the opened gates closely together. Olaf waddles directly behind them, and Elsa turns to face the Duke again.

"Duke, listen. I want you to understand—"

"You weren't aware of my coming here today," he completes her sentence.

"How did you know?"

"Simply by your surprised reaction to see me. It was subtle, but clear. I suspect your sister may have…"

"Set us up, yes," she heaves a sigh of annoyance that she has been holding, "I apologize."

"As am I," he answers in kind, "If my presence still makes you uncomfortable, Your Majesty, I can—"

"Oh no, it's fine," Elsa says as calmly as she can, "It wasn't your fault. You weren't even aware of this also."

"No, I suppose not," the Duke replies with a grin, raising a gloved finger to brush against his sideburns. Both share an awkward silence as they attempt to avoid any extended eye contact.

"Hey, Elsa! Cris," Olaf shouts from within the garden, "Come on, you two, or you'll lose Anna and Kristoff and Aksel!"

"We're on our way, Olaf," Elsa politely shouts back. After another brief pause between the two, the Duke gestures forward with his arm saying, "Well, shall we?"

"I suppose so," she says with a shrug. To her relief, the Duke does not offer his arm for her to take, and both briskly walk down the stone trail, side by side, though at arm's length from each other.

* * *

><p><em>Cristoforo? Really? That's the best you can come up with?<em> Sensing tension from within, the Duke takes in a deep breath through the nose, then out through the small gap between his lips. He then glances at the Queen to see that she did the same. It is on rare occasions that the Duke makes even the most minor of blunders while executing his plans. Unfortunately, this is one of them. Yes, he intended to invent a false identity for the Queen, but he did not expect to do so on such short notice. It appears that Olaf is an unpredictably kind snowman, who desires to make friends with whomever he meets or encounters. The Duke thought it best to reciprocate such kindness to maintain a certain level of decency. However, his impromptu response seems to have caused a slight discomfort for Queen Elsa, which is not the kind of atmosphere he desires. So, in order to pick up where he proverbally stumbled, he decided to present himself as understanding as possible to her disposition and behave accordingly. Then, as planned, he keeps his distance from her so that she does not feel pressured in any way.

Now, walking to her left, with one hand on his cane, and the other leisurely behind his back, the Duke maintains a casual pace with the Queen as they slowly gain some ground from their garden companions up front.

"If I may ask, Your Majesty," he says, breaking the silence between them, "How did Olaf… well, come to be?" After a small pause, Queen Elsa answers with a smile, "I made him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I made him out of the memories I shared with my sister as a child."

"That is," the Duke seeks for the appropriate word to express his _surprise_, "astounding!"

"I was amazed also when I first saw how much life he has."

"I'm sure you've heard this many times, Your Majesty. But I must say, you have the most extraordinary gift I've ever encountered." With a grin, and a small blush, she says in reply, "Thank you. And yes, it's been said of me before."

Sensing the uncomfortable necessity to move on, the Duke decides to direct the conversation onto another topic. Looking about him, he notices the massive, wide variety of floras in the garden, many of which he has never seen before.

"Perhaps Your Majesty would be so kind as to instruct me in the numerous kinds of floral that stand before me." Sensing her gratitude in changing the subject, and by her response, it seems she is aware of his attempt to do so for its own sake.

"Of course, Duke. As you may have guessed, most of them are native only to the Scandinavian region."


	5. Death and Ashes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for any characters or plot references from the film "Frozen." All rights are reserved by Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

Five

Death and Ashes

After their walk in the palace garden, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, little Aksel and Olaf make their way to the church for Sunday morning service. Many of the delegates of the summit attend as well, for the vast majority of them still maintain ties with their Christendom brethren throughout Europe. While others, however, stay outside, conversing with each other throughout the city. Those who remain outside do so for the sake of their own, personally enlightened ideals.

In commemoration of the summit's first day, the sermon for today's service, spoken by the bishop, declares that true happiness and peace can only be attained by forgiveness, which is found only in, of course, true love. But this love is much stronger, more powerful than anyone can imagine. The kind of love that saves all from the bonds of death, forgives, and redeems all people of their offences against one another and their God.

"There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for one's friends."

"For God so loved the world that He gave His only Son, so that all who believe in Him will not perish, but have eternal life."

"God is Love. Whoever lives in love, lives in God." Upon hearing these sacred words referred to in the sermon, Elsa and Anna share a brief smile between themselves, recalling how that practically magical, miraculous moment three years ago seemed to remove everything evil that previously happened in one blow. It was a moment of love and forgiveness for both women, for both shared their love for each other, and learned to forgive. Since then, Elsa has strived to live and love based on this reflection, not simply for her family and kingdom, but also for the world. To be friendly and kind to everyone to the best of her abilities, including those who adamantly refuse to partake in such faith, hope and love.

It is why she decides to take up this opportunity to forgive the Duke of Weselton, and the Southern Isles through Prince Fredrik, both of which are seated in the pews opposite of herself and her family. Despite her decree that Arendelle be permanently cut off from all trade with Weselton, Elsa has taken the time to reconsider, as well as offer an opportunity for dialogue to the King, which has been much prior to the summit, let alone the Duke's appointment as ambassador for this occasion. She is also aware that although Prince Hans attempted to kill her and Anna in order to take Arendelle, he did so without representing his kingdom, nor his family. Knowing for certain that this is the case through the exchange in letters with the King of the Southern Isles, as well as Prince Fredrik's assurance, allows her to show kindness and give second chances to others. And hearing this lesson of love and forgiveness to attain peace gives her certainty that she is definitely on the right path. It is this same love and kindness she received from Anna, as well as her forgiveness, from which she learned to forgive herself.

_ Such a perfect way to start things off_, she reflects with a hopeful smile. Although this is how she intends to open things in today's conference, Elsa acknowledges that not all share the same sentiment with her. She is reminded of this after the service, when she noticed that the Duke of Mont'Inferno was among the people that chose to remain out in the streets. But instead of talking to his fellow, free-thinking compatriots, he seems to have been discussing matters with a friend, or at least a member of his escort. As he catches up with her family after they depart from church, Elsa begins to wonder what he might be discussing, and for what importance. She stops to wait as the Duke joins them, and they all walk casually down the street back to the palace. She cannot help but notice him staring ahead at nothing in particular, with eyes of a foreboding air.

"Is everything alright, Duke," she asks. Shifting his gaze from her, to the church behind them, then forward again he says, "Yes, Your Majesty, I was merely facing a terrible reminder, is all."

"I understand if you do not wish to discuss it," she says gently, "It is, after all, your personal affair."

"Thank you," he responds in kind.

"But I do feel obligated to advice you that any concealment of your problems or feelings is more destructive than helpful, as I learned three years ago."

The Duke simply continues to walk on in silence, though the slight cringe on his face seems to lessen. Deciding it best not to press the matter further, and make her kindness excessive and intruding, Elsa follows suite, pressing onward in silence. Though she does not expect a reply, she hopes that she offered something for him to consider. What she does not expect, however, is the response the Duke does give her after the extensive silence.

"I will share with you only this, Your Majesty: the lessons they repeatedly teach you as a child are irrelevant in the real world, for overall, the only thing we know for certain to be true _is_ death and destruction."

At this point, they pass through the palace gates, and make their way to the main doors. It is here that the Duke presses on in front of Elsa and her family, making his way inside on his own. In the process, he leaves the royal family still, concerned, and uncertain in the crowd. That is, everyone except Anna, who seems more than certain on what to say after having listened to the conversation.

"Well, that was nice of him," she utters with disdain, "Nice of him to spoil the day, that is. And I can't believe I started to like him." After looking around at her family she adds, "I-I mean in a friendly way."

"Take it easy, Anna," Kristoff calmly responds, switching arms with little Aksel to rest the other on her shoulder, "I don't think he meant it personally against us."

"I know," she sighs, "But the way he said it was so… _deliberate._" She then begins to huff with frustration, "It's as if he thinks faith and love is all just a… joke!"

"Kristoff's right, Anna," Elsa speaks up as she looks on, "Don't take it personal, except in view of his own life." She begins to wonder what might have happened to him, and what kind of life he has led because of it, for she recalls how the haunting events of her childhood at first turned her into a cold and distant woman, closing everyone out, including her own sister.

"And besides, not everyone may think or even believe the same as we do. We just need to remain hopeful, loving and kind to all, but to also prepare for the worst that can happen."

* * *

><p>After changing out of the gown she wore for the church service, which she kept since the coronation, and into her more comfortable and familiar icy blue dress, Elsa makes her way to the conference room in which many delegates arrived early. She notices that among them, sitting in the closest chair from the door, on the right corner is the Duke of Mont'Inferno. She glides calmly across the room and makes her way towards the head of the table, where her designated seat stands. After sitting herself down into the chair, she waits also for the other members of the summit to arrive. Shortly afterwards, the Duke of Weselton enters, and takes his seat in the middle on Elsa's left. A few minutes later enters Baron and Baroness DeSalvo, followed directly by Prince Fredrik, who take seats near the center on her right. The final members of this conference that arrive, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff being among them, take the last remaining seats unoccupied. Fortunately, Anna and Kristoff find seats closer to Elsa on her left, on the corner opposite of the Duke. As soon as every seat available is taken, Queen Elsa announces, "The first conference of this Annual Summit will now commence."<p>

The conference opens up with discussions concerning matters of political and moral ethics, with each kingdom bringing up philosophers from their education and culture. Those from kingdoms that remain a part of Christendom bring up the classic philosophers, such as Plato, Aristotle and Cicero, while also referring to works in closer proximity of the times like Aquinas and Bonaventure. The other dominions from Europe now following those philosophers of the Enlightenment bring up Spinoza, Locke and Descartes. Unfortunately, given that this is the first global summit, representatives from the farthest corners of the earth, from Arabia to China, are unable to attend this year.

Throughout the conference, they all discuss matters that vary from the purpose of governance, to the dignity and rights of the individual person. Almost everyone makes a contribution to each subject of dialogue. There are those, however, who offer little or nothing to add. Even though Anna loves to talk and express her own opinions, she eventually grows weary of conversations that lengthen beyond a certain amount of time. Another member of the conference that remains hushed and still, sitting in the far left corner from Elsa's chair, the Duke continues to listen intently throughout the assembly. After a few hours, the meeting begins to focus on the manner in which a ruler governs the subjects or citizens of their respective nations, with Queen Elsa and the Duke of Weselton as the head figures in the debate.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, but I find such an approach to be quite ludicrous."

"But don't you acknowledge, Duke that one's duty as leader is to act as such for the people?"

"Towards, yes. But for, not in the slightest. I mean, it is not as if we should give anything and everything they ask for, particularly in light of these new ideals concerning the individual."

"How do mean by that, Duke," asks the Sicilian Baroness for clarification.

"Well, what I mean to say is this: despite this newfound sense of human dignity and individual rights, there is a need to keep in check those who believe that it also means that they should be the proper rulers and leaders instead, causing revolts, uprisings and social disorders throughout their own lands. And giving them whatever they want is what encourages them to think as such, for they desire more and more of what's been given to them. Like a dog begging for scraps off the table."

"Duke," Elsa takes her turn on the floor, and as calmly as she can after that last statement, "There lies a distinction between serving the needs of the people and their wants. As a ruler or appointed official, it is one's responsibility to use one's power for the sake of everyone's safety and wellbeing. The good of the people is the first, and foremost priority of every leader."

"You tell him, Elsa," Anna remarks, causing a slight snicker from the other delegates, including Kristoff, prompting her to blush as well as kick Kristoff's shin from under the table.

"Your Majesty, do you desire the good of the people," the Duke continues.

"Yes, I do."

"Does this goodness also imply happiness?"

"Yes."

"And does happiness imply what one desires?"

"As in everybody desires and deserves happiness in life, yes, I think so."

"Then you're saying, Your Majesty, that to serve the needs of the people, also implies providing everyone what they want to be happy?"

"In the simplest of terms, yes. However…"

"Then that would incur providing concessions to everyone that feels uncomfortable or unhappy. Permit everyone to step out of their lots in life, cut off the boundaries set to establish law and order, allow inmates to run rampant in the streets. I tell you this, such leniency can only bring forth anarchy and chaos!"

"If I may, Duke," Prince Fredrik enters into the discussion, "Perhaps if you allowed Queen Elsa to explain, then you would know that she does not imply such things. While everyone is entitled to their chance for happiness in life, there is still a need to ensure that such a liberty is not abused, depriving another of such things as a result. Laws, governance and justice is still expected of the leader in order to moderate the people's actions for the sake of maintaining peace and civility throughout."

"Thank you, Prince Fredrik, I'm glad to know we share that sentiment." The way in which the Duke interrupted her forced Elsa to take a deep breath in order to calm herself. But what enables her to remain tranquil is that someone else is willing to explain her perspective on her behalf. And although there was no need to, Prince Fredrik seemed to be willing to do so simply for the sake of expressing his own response while also in support of her principles.

_Good thing Anna and Kristoff aren't the only ones here to agree with me._

"But what would you do, may I ask," the Duke responds, "if the people do not always agree with how you govern them, that is, disagree with certain decrees or proclamations that they believe are not for their own good, hmm? How would you explain to them that your way of ruling is the best way, and not their own?"

"Have you tried honesty and integrity yet," Kristoff wittily retorts, prompting a brief laughter throughout the room.

"Says a former ice harvester who knows little or nothing about leadership," asks the Duke, causing a few to chuckle in kind, and Anna to slowly rise in anger from her chair. Fortunately, Kristoff gently stops her by offering his hand and a smile, showing her that he is not affected by the arrogant prejudice spoken by the elderly grouch.

"If I may continue," the Duke says irritably, "The fact of the matter is this: the subjects of one's kingdom will not always agree with everything that one does to rule them. And any disagreement would result in insubordination and rebellion. The best way to avoid such occasions is to show them who has the final word with a firm hand."

"It is true that one must be firm and truly consistent as a leader," Elsa says in reply, "But without gentleness and love, that is simply tyrannical."

"That, I'm afraid, is what makes a ruler weak, Your Majesty. Expressing love and kindness to whomever one meets makes one vulnerable to being taken advantage of, especially by those in the lowly peasant life. And sensing any sign of weakness from their leaders results in a questioning of their laws, and then resistance against authority ensues, which is precisely the point that I've been trying to make."

"But how does that differ from that of a tyrannical ruler?" Everyone turns to face the source of the question, who sits on the far left corner from Elsa. Given that he rarely speaks, it is surprising for most of the delegates to realize that someone is sitting there at all. And it is after acknowledging the man's presence that they all begin to take into account what he previously said.

As soon as he knows that he now has the floor, and with a brush against his sideburns, the Duke of Mont'Inferno continues, "I mean, doesn't the oppressive actions of a tyrant, or authoritarian of any kind bring about the same result? Yes, it can make your subjects cringe in fear at first, but eventually, they learn to endure such hardships, and begin to stand against you. And if you ever succeed in stopping a revolt from happening, you grow to become paranoid, fearing when another might happen as you continue with the same tactics that led to the first one. Essentially, both ways of ruling, love and kindness, fear and tyranny, potentially cause one's subjects or citizens to rebel, the latter becoming the result of the former. That certainly leaves one to be as miserable as ever.

Everyone seeks to attain happiness, peace and stability for themselves and for the world. However, it would seem that choosing one always results in the deprivation of the other. Then soon, as both sides of governance grow in fear of each other, they both become as miserable and intolerable towards the other. So it would seem that all good things, whether it be found in gold, honors, power, or even love, come to an end. Nothing lasts forever. Everything fades away from existence once it expires, either in usefulness or satisfaction. Everything ends, as we all know from the fact of our own mortality. In the end, we all die. We all fade away. We all turn to ash and dust. And the love we have for anyone or anything fades with us. So let me ask you all this: what does it matter to live at all, let alone consider how to act and treat one another, when all we know for certain is fear, pain, suffering and death?"

All who are present in the room remain completely still, with mouths agape at the audacity of what the Duke has said. However, none seem to be able to know the manner in which they should respond. This pause remains for a good portion of time before Anna stands with an air of anger and disgust when she turns to the Duke and says in rebuke, "Don't you have any concept of what is right and wrong? Don't you even have respect for those of us who…"

"Anna, it's okay," Elsa responds gently to her sister, "The Duke of Mont'Inferno has made some valid points that must be discussed in this summit. In fact, these should have been the first to ask in this conference." Then turning to Anna, she says with a firm but steady voice, "Please return to your seat, Princess Anna."

As soon as Anna silently obeys, Elsa turns back to face the Duke saying, "Yes, Duke Cristoforo, there is much pain and suffering in the world. Yes, the world seems to be full of corruption, greed and selfishness. And yes, nothing in this world is permanent. But there is one thing you seem to have misunderstood. And that is the endless life and beauty in Love, and all virtues that come from it. For as I have learned these past three years, from my sister's self-sacrifice, to her and her husband's blessed marriage, to all who have come to this summit to attain peace, it is a force that should be reckoned with. In fact, I will go so far as to say that Love is _the_ force that gives life and existence to _all_ things.

Yes, the good and beautiful things in life seem to be enveloped by death, but it is Love, and those who are loved that live on forever, especially in everyone else's hearts. It is true that one chooses the good for another, and deprives themselves of their own in the process, but by knowing that another is happy brings joy to that person in the end. Now, forgive me everyone for speaking in such a prolific fashion. I am certainly not one to preach like this. But it has come to our attention, courtesy of Duke Cristoforo of Mont'Inferno, to understand what our true motives are for being here, in this summit, at all. And that is to ensure that peace is shared throughout the world by establishing and strengthening the bonds of love, the desire for the goodness of others, with everyone, for Love is what brings forth new life to all of us."

This brings about another extended moment of silence, but is soon eclipsed with thunderous applause and standing ovations by many in the room, including her family, as well as Prince Fredrik and the DeSalvos. Despite his discomfort in the excitement this meeting will seem to adjourn to, the Duke of Weselton begrudgingly, and softly offers his hand of ovation to follow the crowd. Only one member, however, at first does nothing in response to this momentous statement to end today's conference. While almost everyone stands to congratulate the Queen of Arendelle, the Duke of Mont'Inferno remains seated, displaying no emotions in his demeanor. All he does is observe the modesty of Queen Elsa, as she receives a warm embrace from her sister, and blushingly shakes everyone else's hand, causing a few snowflakes to fall in the room. And for a brief moment, Elsa notices the still and silent behavior of the Duke, and both silently share a moment of eye contact. The Duke then respectfully bows his head towards her, and slowly rises from his seat and makes his way to the door.


End file.
